Sex at School-A Oneshot
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: So Haruka and Shintaro have sex in a closet after Ayano locks them in it. Just mindless stuff, I really just wanted to write for this pairing. HaruShin, boyxboy. Sappy gentle sex ahead.


** Red here, and I'm just putting this here for your enjoyment. This is a HaruShin fanfiction, and gay buttsex is very prominent int his. If you don't like that stuff, then leave. Why you clicked on this in the first place even though you don't like it, I don't know. Just enjoy if you do like it!**

**Sex at School-A Oneshot**

Their first time had been absolutely wonderful. It was in Haruka's room, right after the yhad finished studying. Haruka's parents were gone for the evening, giving the two boys hours of alone time. It was beautiful, awkward, funny sex.

The second time, of course, was a bit more adventurous. They did it in a public bathroom stall, Haruka's hand over Shintaro's mouth as he thrust into the boy's awaiting heat. Thank god they didn't get caught.

But now, their third time, was just going too far. Yet there Haruka sat, letting his lover straddle his hips to rub their clothed erections together as he watched with lust-filled eyes.

* * *

Ayano was to blame for all this. She had left the door locked on purpose, leaving a few essential supplies in the closet for them. They were just putting some art supplies in the closet before they headed home, the scarf-wearing girl walking out just as they were going in, holding the door for them. If that wasn't suspicious enough, they should have caught on when they saw a chair and blanket laid out nicely for their use. The last thing they saw before the door closed was a grinning girl.

"Come on, Ayano! This isn't funny!" Shintaro was banging on the door. Knowing their friend, she probably did all in her power to make sure they weren't bothered—which, if you didn't know her, was quite a lot. "Ayano!" Soon Shintaro gave up with a sigh, sitting down on the blanket across form Haruka. "Geez, sorry about this Haruka."

"Oh, it's alright! We haven't really had much time to talk, so this is perfect." He tried not to notice the fading love bites on Shintaro's neck as his lover loosened his tie.

"Yeah, but last time she left me in here for the weekend. I'm sorry you have to go through this as well." He glanced at the shelves, smirking slightly. "It seems she left us food this time..."

"She didn't give you any last time?" Haruka asked, crossing his legs to give more room between them in the small closet. Shintaro started to chuckle, which slowly turned into a faint sob.

"She didn't..." He was obviously ready to change the subject. "So what should we do till she decides to let us out? We've got food, drinks, and a shelf of board games..." His cheeks became rosy with blush. He crawled over to Haruka, placing a hand on his thigh. "...It's been a week and a half..."

Haruka felt his face heat up. Shintaro wanted sex now? After the little public restroom incident, he really wasn't ready for sex again. But how could he say no to those pleading eyes? This was going to be a long weekend...

* * *

"Mmm..." Shintaro closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue on his hot skin. His mind was filled with a blurry fog, making it hard to think. He only knew that he wanted this so bad.

"How are we going to clean up after this? It's not like we can go take a shower..." Haruka ran his hand along the inside of Shintaro's thigh, making sure he paid no attention to Shintaro's neglected erection.

"S-Sink?" Shintaro pointed behind Haruka at a small sink. This was an art room closet after all.

"I guess it's better than nothing at all. Reach into my pocket, please. I think I have a small bottle of lube in there. Hopefully it's enough." Haruka took a nipple in his teeth, rolling his tongue around the extremely sensitive bud. One of Shintaro's hands left Haruka's hair, digging around in his pockets until he pulled out a small travel size bottle of strawberry scented lube.

Shintaro tossed it to the side for the time being, bringing Haruka's head up to catch his lips in a deep kiss. Haruka's teeth nipped at Shintaro's bottom lip, his overly-friendly tongue wanting entrance. Shintaro moaned, letting his mouth be invaded by his lover's tongue.

While they kissed, Haruka's hands began working on Shintaro's belt, pulling it off. His pants were undone and a warm hand reached in to grasp a neglected member. Haruka broke away from the kiss, hearing a loud moan from his lover. Haruka watched as Shintaro's stomach muscles tensed and relaxed with the movements of his hand.

He enjoyed teasing Shintaro, absolutely in love with the pleading face of his lover. It just made him want to tease him more. Of course, he also loved it when Shintaro teased him, playful nips to his neck and collar one of the few things he had looked forward to that weekend. The sex was just a bonus.

As Haruka felt his restraint slowly slip away, Shintaro came with a loud moan. Haruka just loved watching the different muscles on Shintaro's body twitch with pleasure that he was giving him. "Haruka..." Shintaro whined, rolling his hips. "I-I...I need you in me...here..." He pointed down, close to tears. "Please give me something!"

Haruka lost it then and there. He pulled Shintaro's pants and boxers off, grabbing the lube that Shintaro had tossed away before. He squirted some in his hand, coating his fingers in the sweet-scented lubricant. Without warning, he inserted a finger into Shintaro's quivering hole, hearing his lover's howl. Soon, he added a second, fingering Shintaro with hard, jerky thrusts.

If anyone saw him like this, they would question whether or not it really was Haruka. He was being rough and lewd, unlike his normal gentle and innocent air.

The reason for this change laid on the blanket under him, moaning and moving his hips to meet Haruka's fingers mid-thrust. So, Haruka added a third finger to satisfy his lover. Yes, Haruka changed when he was lone with Shintaro. Sometimes he was still gentle, but mostly he was rough and impatient. He would become gentle again in a few minutes, hopefully.

Shintaro's face distorted five or six ways, eventually showing a look o pure bliss. His hips were lewdly rolling up and down, fueled by pure need.

"I'm ready Haruka..." that whiny voice only turned Haruka on more. "Put it in me now..." To express his need, Shintaro reached down to unbuckle Haruka's belt, pulling his pants down enough to reveal a hard erection standing tall. He took the lube and applied some to Haruka's member, giving it a few strokes to get it started.

As Haruka positioned himself at Shintaro's entrance, the two boys looked in each others eyes, their expressions saying every word they couldn't. Haruka pushed in slowly, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping Shintaro's hips hard to hold himself back. He paused as soon as he felt the last inch slide in. He released his grip on one hip, using his hand to push his bangs back. Both boys were panting heavily, their desire strong as ever. Shintaro gripped the blanket for dear life, as if he was holding onto something for support. He looked up at Haruka through half-lidded eyes, reaching up to secure his arms around his lover's neck. "Move..." He whispered, moving his hips slightly. He hoped that was permission enough. Haruka moved slowly, setting a slow rhythm. He was gentle once more, his thrusts careful. He wanted to savor this, knowing that if someone opened the door they might not be able to do this again.

"Shintaro..." He grunted, his nails digging into Shintaro's hips. Shintaro was enjoying this teasing pace, each gentle thrust aimed at his prostate, a small pressure being applied to the sensitive organ.

"L-love you, Haruka." Shintaro cried out as the pace got slightly faster, still maintaining a loving feel. Haruka's heart skipped a beat, his ears never tired or hearing those words.

"Love you too...Shintaro..." He was so close it was killing him. He had forgotten all about where they were, only caring about pleasing his lover that squirmed underneath him. "So close..."

"Me too...together..." Shintaro kissed his love passionately, his stomach tightening. He felt Haruka's release, causing him to finish as well. He tightened up, groaning as he felt yet another load being shot inside him. "Haruka..." He gasped, arms and legs weak.

Haruka slid out of Shintaro, gasping for air. That had been amazing...

* * *

Ayano giggled as she unlocked the closet door, seeing two naked boys in each others arms under the blanket. She hadn't intended to leave them in there all weekend, but she forgot about that as she closed the door again. They needed some alone time.

** So...I kinda have this thing about gentle sex that makes me swoon. Like it or not, please review!**


End file.
